supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Postponed Cup
The 2017 Postponed Cup took place from November 20 to November 26 in Indianapolis, Indiana, United States. It was the 5th edition of the Postponed Cup. Andretti Autosport's Pee Saderd won the title, defeating Tony Kanaan, 6–0, 6–3. Entry list This entry list for the tournament would have been used if Jirayu La-ongmanee's name was used instead. La-ongmanee found Takuma Sato to be his 2018 ride after his The Mask Singer participation. He replaced J. R. Hildebrand as a result. As they found a ride in 2018, in Robert Wickens, Volcarona replaced Carlos Muñoz. Josef Newgarden Dragonite Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Scott Dixon Aurorus Hélio Castroneves Nidoking Will Power Wario Graham Rahal Venusaur Alexander Rossi Metagross Takuma Sato Apolo Anton Ohno Ryan Hunter-Reay Beedrill Tony Kanaan Larvesta Max Chilton Chespin Marco Andretti Pee Saderd James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison Ed Jones Jonathan Bald Jirayu La-ongmanee Pidgeot Volcarona Mario Lopez (This entry list is sure to be used on the Candace Cameron Bure episode of Celebrity Family Feud.) Seeds The top eight of the standings were changed from the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, with Castroneves replaced by Saderd. However, Saderd will race with Castroneves at limited IMSA rounds in 2018 as well as the 2018 Indianapolis 500, due to Saderd's IndyCar full-time role and Castroneves' IMSA full-time role. With Hélio Castroneves moving to the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship in 2018, Pee Saderd chose to take Castroneves' position in the standings for both the Postponed Cup and the 2017 BATC IndyCar Finals. Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals, retired) Simon Pagenaud (First round) Scott Dixon (Second round) Pee Saderd (Champion) Will Power (First round) Graham Rahal (First round) Metagross (Second round) Apolo Anton Ohno (First round) Draw Finals Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score1-1=5 | RD1-score1-2=4r | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= 'Tony Kanaan | RD1-score2-1='7 | RD1-score2-2=1 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=4 | RD1-team3= 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score3-1=4 | RD1-score3-2='6 | RD1-score3-3='6 | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Hélio Castroneves | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2=4 | RD1-score4-3=3 | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= Tony Kanaan | RD2-score1-1=0 | RD2-score1-2=3 | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score2-1='6 | RD2-score2-2='6 | RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Nidoking | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=3 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Larvesta | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Chilton | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Aurorus | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'E Jones | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=5 | RD1-team08= W Power | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=3 | RD1-team09= 'S Dixon | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= T Sato | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'T Kanaan | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= J Bald | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3=1 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Beedrill | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=1 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score15-1='7 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3='6 | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-team16= AA Ohno | RD1-score16-1=5 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3=2 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Larvesta | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= E Jones | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=4 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=1 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=3 | RD2-team05= S Dixon | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3=4 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'T Kanaan | RD2-score06-1=3 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3='7 | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score08-1=2 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3=5 | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1=0r | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'T Kanaan | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= J Hinchcliffe | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2=0 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= J La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1=5 | RD4-score01-2=4r | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'T Kanaan | RD4-score02-1='7 | RD4-score02-2=1 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom Half 'Metagross | RD1-score01-1=4 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Mathison | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3=4 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'A Rossi | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Dragonite | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Venusaur | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'M Andretti | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Pidgeot | RD1-score07-1=1 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=4 | RD1-team08= 'P Saderd | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09= G Rahal | RD1-score09-1=5 | RD1-score09-2=5 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Volcarona | RD1-score10-1='7 | RD1-score10-2='7 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Wario | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Chespin | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= M Lopez | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'G Marini | RD1-score14-1='7 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= 'H Castroneves | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3='6 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=3 | RD1-score16-3=2 | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= Metagross | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3=5 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'A Rossi | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3='7 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= M Andretti | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=4 | RD2-team04= 'P Saderd | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'Volcarona | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Wario | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=2 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= G Marini | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= 'H Castroneves | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= A Rossi | RD3-score01-1=0 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=4 | RD3-team02= 'P Saderd | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Volcarona | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score03-2=64 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'H Castroneves | RD3-score04-1='7 | RD3-score04-2='77 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=4 | RD4-team01= 'P Saderd | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= H Castroneves | RD4-score02-1='''6 | RD4-score02-2=4 | RD4-score02-3=3 }} References Category:2017 in sports Category:2017 in tennis Category:2017 in the United States